Magic Words
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Everybody thought that Brittany was an airhead. Santana knew better. Why? Because ballads are male ducks.


**Title:** Magic Words

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Everyone thought that Brittany was just an airhead. Santana knew better. Why? Because ballads _are_ male ducks.

**Spoilers:** Up to Ballad

**Author's Note:** So this is my first Brittana/Glee fic. Please be nice?

"Ballad, who knows what this word means?"

"It's a male duck."

Mr. Shuester glanced at Brittany and Santana could hear everyone thinking _stupid_. Everyone thought that Brittany was just an airhead but Santana knew better. Why? Because ballads _are_ male ducks. No one would quite understand and it was perfectly fine for Santana, it was like a secret that the two shared even if they received weird looks just like Brittany did earlier.

The blonde Cheerio was not stupid, in fact, she was quite smart but no one knew that except Santana. Besides, smart people were _nerds_ and nerds were _not_ popular, so Brittany had to keep that under wraps several times by flunking her tests only to come in afterschool to ace it with ease. But every word that came out of Brittany's mouth was almost never wrong.

Ballads _are _male ducks. Don't think so? Let me prove it.

_Ten Years Ago_

Britt was standing next to her father's legs as they rang the doorbell to the Lopez' house. The little blonde had been anticipating this stay with Santana for a month now. Her parents were going somewhere for their anniversary [Britt didn't really care, she was just ecstatic to be staying with Santana for _three whole days_].

Santana's Mami opened the door and a little Santana peeked from around her mother's apron and grinned before grabbing her best friend, "Britt! You have to see this! My _tio Juan_ is here!" The two bolted down the hallway and Britt dropped off her backpack by the hallway in haste.

"Santy…you're going too fast!" the little six year old nearly tripped over a toy truck and she tugged on the Latina girl's hand. Santana slowed down and squeezed Britt's hand with a smile, "But you're going to love it!"

Britt reached the living room and she stared up at tio Juan who was wearing a top hat and had a small table in front of him, "Hola! Would you like to see some magic?"

A squeal escaped the blonde's lips and she nodded vigorously before taking a seat on the couch next to Santana, cuddling up against the girl's side. Britt looked over to Santana who leaned towards the other girl and whispered softly in her ear, "I told you."

Brittany shivered a little because the warm air against her ear tickled but she smiled and wrapped an arm around the other little girl's arm before returning her attention back to Santana's uncle.

There were several acts tio Juan did; there was pulling handkerchiefs out of his sleeves, drinking water from an empty newspaper cup, filling an empty coloring book with pictures and color, connecting and disconnecting three rings together, and then came his final act.

The older man took off his top hat and put it on top of the table before speaking directly to Brittany, "I hear great things about you Brittany. Santana never stopped talking about you while I've been here and she told me that you love ducks."

Britt was already enraptured with all the magic but when he said the word "duck", her eyes sparkled and she perked up from her position in Santana's arms.

Juan chuckle, "Well Brittany, I have a friend of mine and his name is Ballad. He's a boy duck and I'm sure you'd love to meet him. But remember, we have to say the magic word."

"Please?" she said innocently.

Juan laughed wholeheartedly as he stuck his hand inside the top hat, "You know anymore magic words chica? You've got to think real hard and make sure the words are _magical_."

The little blonde furrowed her brow, deep in thought before speaking in a serious tone, "_I love my Santy_."

A soft smile covered the man's features before he pulled out a mallard that quacked and he couldn't be more pleased with the way Brittany was in awe. She was tugging on Santana's arm and pointing at Ballad, in complete disbelief that he made a duck appear out of a hat!

With a flourish, Juan returned Ballad back in the hat and grinned at his niece, "Now Santana, it's your turn to say the magic word. Remember, they have to be magical and maybe Brittany will get to keep Ballad."

The little Dutch girl was staring at Santana with a pout as she tugged on her t-shirt. Santana had a slight frown on her face as she thought of some magic words before turning to Brittany, "_Te amo_."

Her uncle watched the scene unfold before him as Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek. A bright blush covered the little girl's cheek but she clasped their hands together before turning to her uncle who then pulled out Ballad as a stuffed animal and gave it to Brittany.

Hours later, the two girls slipped into bed with Ballad in Brittany's arms and Brittany in Santana's arms.

_Present_

Glee was dismissed with their ballad assignment and a cute frown covered Brittany's features, "But Ballad _is_ a male duck."

Santana leaned in and gave Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips, "I know babe, but they don't know that. Just you, me, and tio Juan."

"_I love you_, my Santy…"

"_Te amo,_ Britt…"

And the two headed off to the Lopez residence where Ballad would be waiting for the two of them on top of her bed.


End file.
